Thinking of you
by ImAliveImDreaming
Summary: "Cause when I'm with him I am Thinking of you."


Thinking of you

'Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection'

It was easy to compare him to were so much more to were perfect and after I had even just a taste of it,it's hard to move on.

'Like an apple hanging from a tree,I picked the ripest one,I still got the seed. You said move on where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know'

FLASHBACK

"You know what?Just Leave!"I screamed at you.

"Oh fine be that way,but when I do leave an you come crawling on our hands and knees trying to get me back,Guess what I won't be there!"You Yelled back at me fiercely.

"Chad, you can't just leave me for some movie deal!What about all we've been through!"I asked you angrily.

"Ya I can leave you,firkin watch me!What we've been through what have we been through?We were young and times were easy but were both 24 now!I 'was' in love with you but you know what I was using you!"with those words you broke my heart right out of my me inside.

"You can't do this to me!what do I do now?"I were bow half way out my door

"Move on."you stated simply. Walking through the door without even saying goodbye.

"Where do I go?"I asked no one shutting. The door and sliding down it.I rested my head in my hands an pouring down my face hitting the ground with a soft thunk.I guess second best is all I will ever know.

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you,thinking of you,what you would do if you were the one who was spending the night.'

I saw you face in his at time,.Heard your voice not I'm with him my thoughts are on you would have kissed my forehead not my cheek,My hair not my didn't know me like you do or should i say 'did'.What you would have done if it was you spending the night.

FLASHBACK

We bot sat on my bed Sharing kisses and a nice bottle of champagne.(Yes,it's legal we were both 21)I smiled at smiled back.I clung to clung was ing down at your watch you sighed.

"I better get home."You told me sadly.I. Tightened my grip on you.

"No."I stated simply

"But sonnnnyyy.."You whined making me smile.

"What Chhhhaaadddd?"I asked copining your tone.

"I have to get home,it's 2:00 in the morning!"You told me.I nodded.

"So?Stay the night here."

"I'm not sure."You said unsure.I leaned up and kissed you with everything I had.

"Fine."You said. Kissing me again.I drifted to sleep in your .

'Oh I wish that I was looking into your,Eyes.'

His eyes were a light .Yours were A ocean blue,vibrant,full of life.I could tell your emotions through showed if you were happy or or .

'Youre like an Indian summer in the middle of winter

Like a hard candy with surprise center.

How do i get better once I've had the best?

You said there's

'tons of fish in the waters

So the waters I will test.'

You were perfect,you were everything to was more like a medication.I remember the night you told me you weren't good for I know you were telling the were the best.I had looked for caught my he wasn't my first were.

'he kissed me lips I taste your mouth

He pulled me in I was disgusted with my self.'

"Sonny?Are you okay?"He asked me.

I nodded.

He pulled me in,pressing are lips .I felt nothing.

I pulled He didn't let go of me.I was disgusted with my should be you with me,not any other boy in this ,.

'and when I'm with him I am

Thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one who was spending the night oh i wish that I was looking into

You're the best and yes i do regret how I let myself let you go

Oh now now the lessons learned

I touched i was burned

Oh I think you should know.'

I shouldn't have allows you to walk away that night.I should have fought instead I gave up,on everything.I stopped I would just was a numb feeling, a cure but a with Hayden.I fell horrible but I needed him so bad...I was .Read inside.

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you

(Thinking of you, thinking of you)

Thinking of you, what you would do

If you were the one who was spending the night

(Spending the night, spending the night)

Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes

Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes

Oh, won't you walk through?

And bust in the door and take me away?

Oh, no more mistakes

'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay.'

Please I just want,no not want, need you to come back.I wish you would walk through the for telling me you love me and that you wanted a second chance.I wish I could look into your eyes and stay there

Forever.


End file.
